


I Want To Go Home

by theofficialdramallama



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Hurt, M/M, Whump, strangling tw, whumptober2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theofficialdramallama/pseuds/theofficialdramallama
Summary: An AU whump take on the events of Episode 9 (Stand Tall) as part of Whumptober 2020 (Day 1). What if Luke, Alex and Reggie hadn't managed to escape Caleb's hold over them during their performance of Nothing To Lose? What about the Orpheum? What about Julie?
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 25
Kudos: 134
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	1. Chapter 1

"Who knew... they made shackles for ghosts...?"

Even when he was groggy and confused, Reggie still had the capability to ask the important questions.

"They were my own invention. Thank you for the endorsement~!"

Luke, Alex and Reggie's eyes snapped open at the voice, their gazes meeting with the one person they could have gone their whole ghost lives not seeing ever again.

_Caleb._

The plan was to get to the Orpheum, rock the stage with Julie, and then cross over. Well, that _was_ the plan - at least until Caleb decided to show up, dragging them back to the Hollywood Ghost Club.

Pulling on the chains that connected their shackles to the stone wall (maybe they were in the basement?), Alex shot a dirty look in Caleb's direction - who seemed to be taking great pleasure in watching the three of them looking around all dazed and disorientated while trying to figure out what the _hell_ was going on.

"Why are you doing this? We're. Not. Joining. Your. House. Band! Get that into yo--"

A jolt stopped him mid-rant. Not just a normal level one though. This was stronger, more intense - it had intent behind it. He instinctively reached for his chest (although the shackles were making that impossible) in a vain attempt to soothe his body from the rush of pain that rippled through him, aware of Luke and Reggie's worried gazes on him. Alex knew that flipping out at Caleb like this wasn't the smartest idea in the world, but in the midst of all that was happening, his mind had remembered Willie. Was this the sort of treatment he had being dealing with day-in, day-out?

"You guys really don't get it, do you? This is about more than just my house band now. Although, trying to duck out of your own showstopping moment was a bit disrespectful. I put a lot of work into that performance for you...!"

That jogged Luke's memories a bit. They had been summoned to Caleb, where he had presented them with the proposition (yet again) that they could join his house band. When they had refused, he forced them on stage using some sort of mind control. The boys had been gaining the upper hand toward the end of the performance, but the next thing he could remember, he was waking up in this place. They were still wearing the 'sweet threads' that Caleb had given to them though. He frowned as he tried to shake the fogginess from his mind.

Caleb strolled over to Reggie, who had shuffled himself into the corner of the wall, as far away from Caleb as he could possibly get. Taking the boy's chin in his hand, he smirked, staring into his eyes that screamed of fear.

"What is it about you three, huh? The ability to be seen by a lifer isn't a trait that's just thrown around carelessly, y'know?"

After a few moments, he loosened his grip, returning to the other side of the small room. He was now back in position to see his captive audience once again. As he continued his speech, Luke noted how he was gesturing wildly, that stupid grin stuck on his features - like this was just another one of his performances.

"You have to earn it from your previous life in some way. The people you knew, the experiences you had... All that lovely stuff."

The jolts struck again for all three this time. They gasped in pain, their insides feeling like they were being ripped out and stamped on. Alex could feel his hair beginning to get damp with perspiration, probably due to the extra jolt he had sustained. 

"Don't worry, the curse won't kill you, not yet at least. That's more to keep you alert and focused on me."

Luke attempted to discretely glance around the room, searching for any exit points. The purple glow surrounding the shackles was probably the real power keeping them there, he reckoned, and as often as he tried to poof out of the room, he couldn't.

"So, you boys are going to help me figure out why that _girl_ ," he spat the word 'girl' out, like it was a dirty word, "can see you, I'll harness that power and then grant you eternal membership to the Hollywood Ghost Club as part of my staff - you don't even have to be in the house band if you don't want to, you can repay me in countless other ways. Isn't that a great deal? You won't get it anywhere else~!" 

He clicked his fingers suddenly, shaking his head.

"Oh, how silly of me~! How could I forget to mention the small print? This isn't a decision." 

For the first time since this had begun, Caleb's smile dropped, revealing a vicious glare as his tone turned serious.

"If you try to get away or stop me, I have the power to wipe you from this plane of existence for good."

Like it had been cued up perfectly, a sudden sensation slammed into Luke, Alex and Reggie. It was as if an invisible someone was strangling them tighter and tighter, Reggie's vision blurring. He strangely began to wish for the jolts back - at least they were somewhat endurable. Whatever the heck that was, on the other hand, was not fun at all.

After what seemed like an age, it began to subside, Caleb soaking up every single second of their torture. At the boys shocked reactions as they processed the new developments, Caleb laughed. The same laughter that Reggie had once found impressive, now made him want to puke.

"We'll never work for you, you psycho!"

The words came out in a growl, and Luke ignored the pain as his fingernails dug into his skin from his hands that were curled into fists.

Caleb just smiled. A smile that seemed to twist and distort into a smirk.

The boys had no choice but to watch helplessly as he twirled his fingers in a circular motion, more purple smoke entering the room from his fingertips. It swirled and spun in the air for a few moments before forming a circle, the inner part dissolving to reveal a view that, if they had working hearts, would have stopped them cold.

A girl, dressed in a purple dress and studded jacket. A girl who was meant to singing her heart out at the Orpheum. A girl who was currently tied up, her wrists tied together with a rope that was hanging from the ceiling. A girl who hung limp and unconscious, the black tape that was pressed against her mouth complementing the crimson blood that was matted in her hair and trickling down her features, staining the jacket and dress as gravity did its job.

_Julie._

With another click of his fingers, the vision was gone.Caleb turned his attention back onto Luke, Alex and Reggie, who had utter terror written all over their faces. Luke in particular had the appearance of someone filled with uncontrollable rage. How intriguing...

"Thought that might change your mind. Now...!" He clapped excitably. "Let's get to working out why you're all so special. You'd better figure out it soon though..."

One more jolt ripped through Luke, Alex and Reggie, leaving them gasping for breath.

"She doesn't have long."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your lovely comments <3 
> 
> This was meant to be a one-off fic, but since some of you actively want me to continue, I might write another chapter to this - watch this space~ xD <3
> 
> Edit: I may have caved and switched the setting to 'fic has multiple chapters' xD


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I caved and made this a multi-chapter fic xD Thank you all so much for reading, kudoing, bookmarking and commenting about this lovely mess of ideas from my brain xD :D 
> 
> Written as part of Whumptober2020 Day 2.
> 
> Since quite a few of you have used up your kudos, would love to know what you think by dropping a comment down below~! <3

_They weren't coming, were they?_

As much as Julie tried to ignore the voice in her head, the thought was growing just a little bit louder every time she watched the hands on the clock go round. Was it too late? Had the jolts been too much?

Had they left her on her own like the night of the dance? Of course not! How could she even think that for a second? They had been so apologetic about it afterward - they would hardly make that mistake twice.

So that left one option. They didn't exist any more. The thought hit her like a punch to the gut. 

_She didn't even get a chance to say goodbye._

She felt herself breaking out of Flynn's embrace, running out of the dressing room and past the confused-looking crew member who had been calling for her to come onstage. Spotting the nearby fire exit door in her eye-line, she ignored their shouts and rushed outside.

The cool night air slammed into her face, making her even more aware of the tears streaming down her cheeks. Taking a shaky breath, she glanced up at the sky.

"I don't know if you can hear me, Mom, but... I can't handle it...! You know, Flynn says you're supposed to be behind everything but... I don't know. If I was supposed to help the guys, I didn't. They're gone, a-and I'm _so_ sorry. They were my friends, my band... my _family_. Why can't you just come pick me up, a-and hold me in your arms and just tell me that everything's going to be okay, and that I'm going to get through it, and that even though they're not here with me, they're still up there with you? I just wish you were here."

She knew she must have looked and sounded pretty crazy to any passers-by, but fortunately the alley in which she stood was pretty secluded. At least it was, until someone began to walk past her. Funny how she hadn't noticed them before they were right beside her.

They stopped - most likely noticing how upset she looked - and with a sympathetic gaze handed her a flower... a dahlia of all things! She couldn't believe it - Flynn was right! She could feel herself smiling through her tears.

The man was still holding onto the stem though, and as Julie took more notice of him, the thought struck her that he looked more like a magician than a flower-seller, with his top hat and upmarket clothes. She glanced up at him, about to ask him why he was so reluctant to hand over the flower when he locked eyes with her.

His eyes were _so_ blue.

She could hear the background noise from the nearby street ringing in her ears now, and her legs were beginning to feel like jelly. Instinctively, she attempted to pull away, but it was as if his gaze was trapping her... 

The last thing she saw was a faint hint of purple smoke.

_"Let's have some fun~!"_

* * *

Her arms ached.

Julie's eyes fluttered open, coming face-to-face with the same man who had given her the dahlia. She began to scream, just as loud as she had done when she had met the boys for the first time. However, the tape across her mouth muffled her voice.

"Less of that now. It's not like anyone can hear you anyway."

Her throat felt dry and scratchy, so she couldn't keep up the screaming for long, instead settling for a look of defiance. She couldn't reach to touch it, but her head throbbed, as if someone had slammed an iron bar against it.

"How rude am I, not introducing myself? Caleb Covington. I would say 'at your service', but you're the person who's going to be of service to me."

_Why was this happening?_

"Glad you should ask that, Julie."

_How did he...?_

"You seem to be one of the lucky few who can see our mutual ghost friends... That makes you interesting to me. You see, I'm the ghost that they haven't stopped talking about. The one who simply gave them an offer they couldn't refuse."

The penny dropped for Julie. The ghost who had cursed Luke, Alex and Reggie! She began to struggle, hoping against hope that she could wriggle out of the rope that was suspended from the ceiling, binding her wrists together.

"You see, I need to figure out why the boys can seen by you, a seemingly random lifer, as opposed to anyone else."

A force slammed into her, as if someone had punched her in the stomach, leaving her winded. She gasped for breath as she stopped struggling, the tape not helping at all.

Caleb stroked her cheek, Julie recoiling at his touch.

"There has to be some connection - some reason why you were the person who was chosen to hold the gift. Was it your singing ability? Was it an acquaintance from their previous life? We'll just have to figure it out together." 

Caleb strolled around the room - the movement unnerving Julie as he disappeared from her view. She was aware of him moving behind her body, playing with her curls at the back of her neck.

"That's why I brought you here - you're going to work out what your connection to them is, so that I can harness it. After that... I might let you go, or I might kill you - that'll depend on my mood."

Without warning, he ripped the tape from her mouth, Julie wincing at the sensation.

"Will you help me? The process will happen a lot faster if you cooperate."

She did the first thing that came to mind. She spat in his face.

"I'll never help you. _Never._ "

Caleb smiled, wiping away the spit from his features as if it was merely a mild inconvenience. It was a smug smile, as if he knew that he had the upper hand regardless of Julie's response. He lifted his hand, twirling his fingers.

Purple smoke filled the air as it formed a circle and an image that materialised for Julie to see, causing her breath to hitch.

Luke, Alex and Reggie, unconscious and shackled to a wall with chains that glowed with the same purple aura as her own ropes. They were dressed in fancy-looking clothes - not at all their original style, Julie noted. 

Part of her felt strangely happy - they hadn't totally disappeared from existence yet...! She still had a chance to help them! However, the reality of the current situation was dawning on her as she watched the vision fade - all four of them, including her, were in danger. Deadly danger.

"If you don't cooperate... The jolts will erase them from this plane of existence. Simple." 

She needed to think fast, to figure a way out and a way to save Luke, Alex and Reggie. She was about to speak up, but Caleb placed another strip of tape over her mouth.

"I meant to mention - the longer you delay, the less time your friends have left on this earth... as do you."

Julie felt a sharp sting on her arm. Craning her neck in reaction, she just about manage to catch a glimpse of a purple insignia glowing on her skin before another wave of pain washed over her. As her eyelids grew heavy once more, a memory came to the forefront of her mind. Maybe it was to subconsciously distract her for whatever the weird draining sensation she felt was about, she wasn't sure...

* * *

_"Mom?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"What do you do when everything just gets too much?"_

_Her mother wrapped her arms around her as she played with her curls._

_"Well, it depends... If it's a small problem, I just take it one day at a time..."_

_She trailed off, realising what the question was really about._

_"Julie, you shouldn't worry about me. I'm a big girl now - I've accepted it. I may be dying, but I'll always be with you. When I die, I'll definitely come back and haunt you, alright?"_

_She chuckled as she squeezed Julie's hand just a little tighter, trying to keep the conversation light. Julie smiled a little, but it faded just as quickly as it had appeared, the beeping of the machines breaking the silence. She spoke after a few moments._

_"I don't want you to be alone."_

_Her mother tilted her head, concern framing her features._

_"Oh mija, I won't be alone wherever I end up - I know that in my heart. You won't ever be alone either. I'll make sure of that."_

_Julie reached over the hospital bed to kiss her mother's forehead._

_"I love you, Mom."_

_"I love you too, Julie. Stay strong, alright? Your destiny might just be a day away..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading~! As a treat, here is my writing playlist for I Want To Go Home~ I regularly add new songs, so keep an eye out and enjoy~! https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2J9m3J5QDW9BwuguZCGVGV?si=Pz4fkOQXSO64Ee4y0vqLTA


End file.
